Chapter 01
#01 is the first chapter of the manga adaptation for Kimi Ga Shine: Tasuketsu Death Game. It was released on March 26, 2019. Synopsis Sara Chidouin and Joe Tazuna search for an owner for a stray cat. In the meantime, Sara worries over a stalker. Summary Sara Chidouin is woken up at her desk after school from a strange dream due to a text message from her friend Ryoko. Ryoko is asking after their mutual friend and Ryoko's date, Joe Tazuna who never showed up to their meeting place. Sara comes across Joe fretting over a hurt stray cat outside the school. While it's raining outside Joe couldn't bare to leave it alone and Sara is equally convinced they need to find it a home. So, Sara decides to take it home for the time being. thumb|left|Sara feels the eyes of her stalker. While her father agrees for the night, Sara's mother is allergic to cats and they can't really keep it. Still, Sara's mom fawns over the cat and names it 'Kuro.' Meanwhile, as all of this is going on, Sara becomes aware of someone watching her, even in the privacy of her bedroom. The following day, Joe goes around asking classmates if they would adopt the cat, but the responses are less than enthusiastic. They go through this routine for a week, with the constant shadow of Sara's stalker following her. Until at last one their peers contact them about Kuro. Takagi from class-C's mother had been listless since she'd lost her last pet and was struck by how much Kuro reminded her of her old pet. They agree to adopt him, which is supposed to be a happy occasion. But, despite her accepting attitude, Sara is disappointed and sad to part with Kuro. As they leave, Joe presents Sara with a cute cat keychain that he won from a crane game that looks just like Kuro. Sara happily accepts it. thumb|"Don't...run... I have something to tell..." Late after school, Sara wakes up at her desk again. Only this time she's the last one out. Thankfully, Joe was waiting for her at the school gates after his date with Ryoko and walks her home. Joe makes it clear he was aware of her stalker issues and her trouble sleeping to Sara's surprise. Just then, they're accosted by a frightening figure, and Sara terrified of her stalker pulls Joe into a run home. However, once they reach home Sara sees her mom collapsed near the entryway. Joe calls the police as Sara goes to her room in search of her dad. There, a bunch of hands reaches out to grab her and she blacks out. thumb|left|Sara sees a girl in a similar position. When she next wakes it's to find herself and Joe strapped down on beds next to each other and an announcement coming from a cellphone is Joe's pocket saying they had 15 minutes to leave the execution site. That is when Sara sees into the room next to theirs through a glass window of a girl in a similar position. But moments later the bed the girl is in snaps up in half, crushing her with a thud. Sara is pulled out of her shock at Joe finding the key to open their locks. But, they are further interrupted by another announcement stating that there is only one key. The cellphone with the timer ticking down says: "First Trial, The Two Person Vote." Color pages Chapter 01 color 1.png Chapter 01 color 3.jpg Characters References Category:Manga chapters